BITTER GLASS
by Celestial-Nymph
Summary: AU. Being a basketball God, life was kind and gave him whatever he wanted or desired. But he has now realized that you don't know what you've got, 'till it's gone. NH/JuB/LP


**Disclaimer:**___I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to __**Mark Schwahn**__ and the __**CW NETWORK**__._

**Author's note: **

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm not a talented fanfic writer but I've tried to do something different as my first attempt. Howbeit, this story idea and the first chapter originally belong to Diani. I exchanged this story with her because she informed me that she couldn't write this story anymore. So as a huge viewer of her stories, I couldn't let that happen. Accordingly, I asked her to give me this story idea and she kindly accepted my offer. Thank you Diani!_

_So now on, I'm the new writer of this story. Hope you enjoy this as much as before. Please tell me what you think about this first chapter. Thankyou!_

**Summary:**_Being a basketball God, life was kind and gave him whatever he wanted or desired. But Nathan has now realized that you don't know what you've got, 'till it's gone. _

**BITTER GLASS.**

_**Summary:**_Nathan was used to living a life where everything was handed to him. Being a basketball God, life was kind and gave him whatever he wanted or desired. But Nathan has now realized that you don't know what you've got, 'till it's gone. Soon, he must deal with his past, his present and most of all, his future.

**~'''~**

**Chapter One - "Going Down In Flames"**

_**Flashback – Five years ago at the Scott mansion…..**_

"_You, what?" Those words had Nathan Scott frozen to the spot. _

"_Yea… there it is," she replied, simply nodding her head._

_Nathan quickly untangled her from him. "How?...How could you……." Nathan couldn't finish his sentence. He felt like someone had punched his stomach and sucked the air out of him._

_Haley saw his grim face and quickly cut him off. "I don't know…. It…. It just happened. I'm sorry Nathan…. I… God, I don't wanna upset you ok."_

_Anger flashed in Nathan's cobalt blue eyes as she spoke. "Upset me?... Upset my ass, Haley!"_

"_I'm sorry." Haley didn't now what else to say other than apologize in her softest voice._

"_I can't do this anymore!... I….. We should stop this 'thing' immediately, Haley. I can't screw up my life right now. I'm this close to every thing…..and I can't." Nathan mumbled softly after a long silence. He didn't need to look in Haley's eyes to know what he would find there._

_Her eyes filled with tears as she starred at his face, praying that their eyes would connect soon. "Please, Nathan……don't say that. Please!... I told you it was a stupid mistake, Nathan. I won't say anything like that again, I promise. Please don't end this….. It means so much to me."_

"_Oh, that's why we should stop this, Haley. You said this 'thing'…" Nathan gestured between them. "……you said this 'thing' between us really means a lot to you. Which means you take this really seriously, huh?"_

_Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to meet his eyes at hearing those words. "No….. Yes… I mean….. Please!"_

_Nathan laughed bitterly at her, folding his arms. "Stop it, Haley! I have this really great girl, who I am constantly cheating on with you... God, you are not supposed to have feelings for me, Haley. I think I made that pretty clear at the very beginning of this, didn't I?" _

"_Nathan, I….. " Haley tried to speak but was quickly cut off again by Nathan's stern voice._

"_I mean….. Don't get me wrong. You are the most 'pleasurable' thing in this world…... Trust me. I'm never going to deny that, because it's true. But I can't give you anything beyond that Haley……. I can't…and I won't."_

_Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to meet his eyes again while hearing those cruel words of rejection. "I love you." _

"_Stop fucking saying that Haley…..…" He trailed off before asking incredulously. "Oh my god!... Did you try to trap me into something, huh?..I can't fucking believe this,"_

"_Oh, no, Nathan….. I never…….." Haley tried to defend her self quickly but was cut off by Nathan's discourteous words. _

"_We are done…… Girls like you wanting guys like me. I get it, ok. So…… So then, you girls won't have to worry about your future anymore. We are nothing more than fucking lottery tickets to you. God, you are something, you know that…. I hate you!" His voice had effortlessly started to grow louder._

_The words cut into her like a knife and she visibly flinched. "I…… I don't know where you get that idea from but…. I wasn't trying to trap you into anything, Nathan. You mean everything to me……….." _

"_Oh cut the bullshit Haley." Nathan started to laugh bitterly._

_Haley ignored his bitter comment and continued to speak. "It's ok…. I want to say, don't worry about Brooke. I won't say anything to her about us or 'this', so…..."_

_Nathan couldn't believe her trembling words. He simply shook his head from side to side. "Are you threatening me?" _

"_What?... No-No…... How can I threaten you, Nathan? I don't have rights or power or anything to do such a thing like that. I'm just Haley, you know." Haley quickly explained. _

_Nathan glared at her and snapped furiously. "Then what the fuck are you trying to tell me Haley?"_

_The tears that had been threatening to spill finally did so and she blinked several times to try and clear her vision. "I wanted to tell…. you don't have to worry about your girlfriend and the future. I'm never going to ruin that. This 'thing' between us………Thank you for that. You obviously don't know about 'this' but……. You gave me lot of things, Nathan. I may be poor….So poor. And I'm not blaming you or anyone for that. It's my fate, right?...but I wanted to tell you that I'm not some cheep little gold digger, Nate. I wasn't trying to trap you into anything….. I know you don't believe me at this moment, but some day you will." _

_Nathan shook his head from side to side while laughing. "Touché!" He was in no mood for this shit. This had to end, and soon! _

"_.It's ok that you don't feel same way I do. Like I said before, I may be poor Nathan, but….my feelings were never poor. You said you hate me earlier, huh?……. I'm glad to hear that, Nathan……"_

_His face froze at hearing her words. How did things get so of track and screwed up? "Haley……."_

"_No….I'm serious.. I'm glad to hear that. Because I realized…...at least you do care about me enough to hate me. That's enough for me, Nate…..more than enough. You have a bright future, Nathan. You are gonna rock this world some day. I know that…... And I know you are leaving tomorrow for NYC…….."_

"_With my girlfriend!" Nathan snapped at her._

"_Yeah….With her…… So, I wish you good luck for everything. You deserve every single piece of happiness in this world, Nate. I'm so proud of you……." She paused for a long moment before saying again the words that she'd been desperately wanting to say for several weeks now. "I'm gonna love you forever Nathan Scott."_

_Nathan shouted at her furiously, hearing it only made him angrier with her. "Get out!!" _

"_Good bye Nathan" Haley couldn't speak anymore, and she stood there frozen to the spot for a moment before quickly nodding and running out of his bedroom and out of his house. More importantly though, out of his life._

_**End of flashback…..**_

_**Present time - At Lucas, Jake and Nathan's Beach House……..**_

Nathan sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Cool beads of sweat were covering his chest. His breathing calmed as he looked at his high school graduation group photo that he had placed on his night stand. He took the photo and looked at 'her' admiringly. Suddenly, that picture became a little fuzzy because of the tears that filled in his eyes.

"Did you see 'her' again?" Lucas asked about Nathan's 'missing' girl while entering his room.

Nathan sat up quickly from his bed. "Sorry Luke…. How long was I out?"

"More than 'seven' hours I think," Lucas said nonchalantly.

"Fuck!" Nathan quickly cursed himself softly.

"Oh, I don't think so man….. I'm so not into guys." Lucas joked while smirking at himself. Sometimes, he couldn't help how funny he was.

"Suck my dick, Pucas!" Nathan groaned, pulling the blankets over his head. He was definitely not ready to face the day already planned out for him.

"Oh no-no… Not again, bro. Come on…… We have a special practice session today, Chop-Chop!." Lucas nudged Nathan' arms hardly.

"Aww! Don't nudge me man. It hurts….. Just 5 more minutes, Luke," Nathan whined. He wasn't ready to get up. If he could have it his way, he would stay in bed all day.

"I am not going to be held responsible for you being late. Coach came down on me last time you couldn't get your butt out of bed on time. You know why?...Because I'm your mother-fucking-roommate. He almost chewed my ass, man." Lucas adjusted his sweatshirt as he complained, tired of having to boss Nathan around all the time. He was a grown man, for God's sake!

Suddenly Nathan's cell phone started ringing on the nightstand next to the bed. Glancing over to it, he noticed that it was Jake.

"Who is that?" Lucas asked curiously.

"It's Jake." Nathan said looking at his cell phone's screen.

"Ok go head.….. I'll go downstairs and order some breakfast for us, ok?" Lucas spoke as he left the Nathan's room quickly.

"Hey Jackass!" Nathan groggily said into the phone.

"Nice to hear your voice again too, Nate" Jake chuckled into the phone, used to his friend's moods.

Nathan really liked his friends. Especially Lucas and Jake. They met during their freshman year at Duke, played ball for the college team, and they all got drafted by the L.A. Lakers. They still couldn't believe that they had all been drafted by the same professional team. After the draft Nathan, Jake and Lucas had bought a huge beach house together and decided to move in. So, after being roomed together for the last two years, they had become really strong friends.

"You didn't come home last night?" Nathan smirked into the phone evilly.

"You know me." Jake chuckled softly.

"Nice……..who was that lucky lady?...Dude, don't tell she was one of my exes," Nathan laughed loudly.

"Actually...Amm……" Jake trembled briefly.

"Holy fuck man……So she was one of my exes. Nice!" Nathan couldn't stop his laughter. Leave it to Jake to pick up his trash!

"So….. You are not upset with me?" Jake really felt sick about himself. He was clearly drunk last night and couldn't recognize that girl then. But when he saw her this morning…….Damn he really felt sick about himself, like he betrayed Nathan.

"Are you kidding me?...Dude just forget about that. I don't care if you want to fuck my current girl friend, trust me. You know I just use them to forget my past." Nathan ended his sentence miserably. He felt that continual pain growing inside himself again; in fact it never really went away.

"I know what you meant by that Nate…… Just…… Come on, you are late for practice, Nate." Jake tried to lighten his friend's mood.

"Oh yea…..I just forget about today's schedule, Jake. Are you coming straight to the gym?" Nathan asked.

"Yep……I'll meet you there. Hey, Can you get my stuff for me? Don't worry, it's all in my bag."

"No problem man. I'll bring that 'shit' for you." Nathan joked.

"Hey!... All right. By the way, where's Luke?"

"Oh, probably ordering some stuff for our breakfast. Why? You wanna talk to him?" Nathan asked.

"Na man, it's ok. I'll meet both of you at the gym, all right? Bye!" Jake chuckled softly into his phone.

"All right man. I'm gonna have quick shower. And Jake…… We'll want details about last night…. See ya then….Bye!" Nathan enthusiastically shouted into his phone. Before he pressed the end button, he could hear Jake laugh into his phone briefly.

"God I hate morning practices," He grumbled, throwing the blankets over his head and sitting up.

_**Flashback – Five years ago at the Scott mansion, Nathan's shower room……**_

_Reaching into the shower cubicle, Nathan turned the water on and waited for a few seconds to make sure it was nice and hot. After adjusting the temperature slightly, he gestured for her to step in, which she did, and he quickly followed, closing the glass door once he was inside._

"_Are you cold?" He said softly, the steam from the shower swirling around their bodies. _

"_Hell no!" Haley giggled at his words. The water slowly soaked her, water droplets running down her skin, her hair becoming dark and heavy. _

_Nathan's arms instantly wound around her again, bringing her back against his chest and she smiled, tilting her head into his face as he leaned down and kissed her neck. _

"_You're so fucking sexy." Nathan moved his lips up to her ear, kissing the shell before pulling her earlobe gently between his teeth, sucking on it before moving his lips to her cheek._

"_I want to feel you inside me," she told him before her lips covered his and she kissed him hard. Sliding her tongue into his mouth, she stroked it against his and then flicked the tip of it along the inside of his bottom lip knowing it was one of the crazy, stimulative zones for him. _

_Suddenly he'd turned her around so that her front was facing the tiled wall. "Are you teasing me, babe?" Nathan asked huskily._

_Haley felt him rub his cock between her legs while nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck. "Nope. But I think you're teasing me…. Are you?"_

"_Damn right……Tell me baby. You want me to fuck you?" he began stroking his cock against her slippery and wet folds. He loved the way her eyes fluttered shut even though he knew she was fighting to keep them open and on him. "You feel so good…so wet. Tell me you want me to fuck you, babe," he whispered before licking a path around her lips and then suckling the bottom one into his mouth.._

"_God yesss…… Fuck me Nathan. I want you to fuck me hard." Before she could say anything more, his hands firmly held her hips and he thrust up inside of her in one long, deep stroke. A smirk tugged at his lips at the noises she was making as he slid in and out of her. Making them both fall into eternal bliss._

_**End of Flashback……**_

"Nathan…Hey, Nate…..Nathan!" Lucas shouted at his best friend.

With his best friend's irritated tone, Nathan came back to reality. "Fuck!... I mean…… ehmm…. Sorry Luke. Ehmmm….what's up?" he stammered like a little kid.

"Nothing. We are gonna be late for our practice. We have to go, Nate. Come on. Go take a quick shower." Lucas replied softly.

"Yea-yea….right… Shower. That's exactly what I need." Nathan mumbled to himself nervously.

"Nate, Are you ok man?" Lucas smirked at his best friend evilly.

"Yep!... it's nothing. I'm totally fine…… I need a shower." Nathan simply replied as he turned towards his bath room.

"Ok…..and I ordered some pizza. It's starting to get cold."

Nathan smiled at Lucas genuinely. "Thanks man. I'll come downstairs soon."

"Good. By the way, take a cold shower, Nate." Lucas smirked again.

Nathan quickly looked at Lucas confusedly. "What?"

"You said it's nothing, but your dick is telling a different story, man." Lucas sarcastically said before storming out of his best friend's room with a big smile.

Looking down Nathan groaned. "Shit!..." He headed straight towards his en suite bathroom for a good, long, cold shower. What a great start to yet another day…

_**To be continued…….**_


End file.
